1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus for laminating display substrates and a lamination method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device is a device which visually displays data information such as characters and figures. The display device includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a frame on which the LCD is mounted. Because the LCD is a passive optical device which cannot emit light by itself, images can be displayed using a backlight assembly attached to a rear surface of a display panel.
The display device includes a display panel on which an image is formed, a source printed circuit board (PCB) for controlling the display panel, and a flexible PCB which connects the display panel to the source PCB. A bottom chassis in which a backlight unit is positioned may be provided at a rear of the display panel. The display device may further include a touch sensor panel to operate the display device by touching images displayed on the display device.
A cover window which forms a window may be provided in front of the display device. A printed film which forms a front exterior of the display device may be positioned at a rear surface of the cover window. Each of the substrates such as the display panel and the touch sensor panel may be adhered to the rear surface of the cover window by a transparent adhesion means and the like.
Recently, a curved display device in which a curvature of at least a part of the display panel changes has been used. The cover window is provided to have a curved surface to correspond to a shape of the curved display device, and the printed film, the touch sensor panel, the display panel, and the like may be adhered to the rear surface of the cover window.
According to a conventional lamination apparatus, the transparent adhesion means may be swept or bubbles may be generated between the substrate and the cover window due to the curved shape of the cover window when the substrate is adhered to the rear surface of the cover window. A cosmetic defect of the display device may occur and image quality may be degraded when the adhesion means is swept or the bubbles are generated.